the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Points
'"The Points"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 145th episode overall. Synopsis In order for Tobias to let them use his points in a video game, Gumball and Darwin must do his chores for him. Plot Gumball and Darwin are on the computer, at first making Anais think that they are studying, but then realizes that they are playing a game, thinking that it is Corn Farm. The game is revealed to be Galaktrek, which is similar, but with violence according to Gumball and Darwin. Their in-game planet later gets destroyed by Tobias' hatron laser, which he bought using cosmic points that he bought using real money. Tobias also reveals that he got the money by earning "good points" by doing chores for his parents, and proposes to Gumball and Darwin that they can do his chores in exchange for good points which they agreed. Gumball and Darwin later do various chores for Tobias, and each time Tobias pays them with good points, he gives them even more chores to do while he continues playing Galaktrek. Gumball and Darwin continues doing all of the chores, usually ending up in a bad way and leading to the Wilsons' house being set on fire, while Tobias continue gaming and paying them even more good points. Later, Gumball and Darwin tries to redeem the good points, but they find out that it is not possible, as Tobias reveals that he was using his parents credit card all along and asking Gumball and Darwin to gain good points for him in advance by doing his chores, and that the good points that he paid them were nothing but thin air. Gumball and Darwin then realizes that they had been cheated and they decide to tell Tobias' parents, however Tobias plans to stop them by using the in-game weapons that he bought and starts shooting at them. Anais later chances upon the trio, and reveals that the weapons were fake. Gumball however, decides to imagine their own set of weapons with Darwin and continues fighting with Tobias until Tobias' dad stops them, revealing that he had already found out about Tobias' spending. Tobias' dad also discovers that his house is on fire, and makes Gumball and Darwin pay for it as they were responsible for what has happened. He agrees to any currency, and Gumball pays him in Watterson dollars, in a similar manner like how Tobias paid them good points, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Tobias Minor Characters *Anais *Masami *Alan *Carrie *Banana Joe *Ocho *Anton *Rocky *Sarah *Carmen *Juke *Bobert (mentioned) *Jackie (photo) *Harold Trivia Continuity *This is Tobias' fourth major role. His first three were in "The Third," "The Knights", and "The Mothers." *The cat photograph on the computer in the teachers' office was previously used in "The Internet." Cultural References *Gumball and Anais mention a game named Corn Farm, in which one can buy animals and place farm buildings. It is a reference to the Facebook game called FarmVille. *While sneaking into the Teachers' Lounge, Gumball hums a tune that sounds similar to the theme from the film Mission: Impossible. *Some of the "weapons" that Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias use near the ending are references to weapons from certain video game franchises: **The Portal Gun is a reference to the weapon the main character uses in Valve's Portal game franchise. **The Shock Rifle and the Flak Cannon are references to weapons from the Unreal Tournament games. **The Railgun is a reference to a weapon from the Quake game series. **The Plasma Grenade is a reference to a weapon from the Halo game series. **The Shrink Gun is a reference to a weapon from the Duke Nukem game series. *Gumball says that Tobias' grades are contained in a locked "PFD" file, which is a parody of the real-life file format PDF developed by Adobe Systems. The Portuguese, Polish, and French versions of the episode, however, use the actual "PDF" name. *The scene where a "dying" Tobias gives Gumball the grenade pin is a parody of a similar scene near the end of the movie Léon: The Professional. References fr:Les points Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes